1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates in general to modular roofing structures, and more particularly, to a post, beam and arched member modular building is shown.
2. Background Art
The making of structures is known in the art. Many such structures have deficiencies and drawbacks.
Attached in the drawing sheets are designs for a modular roofing structure that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.